


Inseparable

by Nightwinging_it



Category: A Charm of Magpies Series - K. J. Charles
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Jackdaw - Freeform, M/M, post-jackdaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwinging_it/pseuds/Nightwinging_it
Summary: When a fun afternoon quickly turns into Jonah Pastern's worst nightmare, he finds that when his magic fails him, all he has to fall back on is his promise to stay by Ben's side.
Relationships: Jonah Pastern/Ben Spenser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing for A Charm of Magpies, and I only had my copy of Jackdaw to reference, but I tried my best to keep everyone as in-character as I could. I hope you enjoy!

Ben woke alone. 

He shivered and drew the sheet around himself. It was unpleasant but not uncommon to wake without Jonah, especially lately. He’d been waking early to go fix Mrs. Tapley’s roof, a job that was proving to be more stubborn than he’d anticipated. 

Ben rolled onto his back and squinted at the sunlight slipping in through the blinds. But then he frowned. 

They’d left the window slightly open last night for the breeze, and now it blew the curtain aside enough for Ben to see outside. He sat up, the sheet falling to pool in his lap. 

Christ, it had to be almost noon!

The door to the room opened at that moment, and Ben looked over, still alarmed about how late in the day it was. He never slept that late. 

“Oh, Ben, good, you’re finally up,” Jonah said cheerfully. “I got back from Mrs. Tapley’s an hour ago, but you were still out, so Agnes begged me to let her windwalk again and I-” He paused, frowned. “What is it?”

Ben gestured helplessly at the window, where the curtain had settled back into place. “Why didn’t you wake me? It’s got to be nearing noon.”

“Indeed it is,” Jonah said, crossing the room to sit on the edge of the bed. He placed a kiss to Ben’s jaw, sliding an arm around his bare waist. “But you were up rather late last night, and you were helping them haul that busted boat along. I figured you needed the sleep.”

Ben leaned against Jonah. He had been exhausted last night, crawling into bed later than usual and passing out moments after snuggling against Jonah. 

Still, he felt as though he’d wasted the day. He looked at the window in despair as the curtain blew aside and the sun taunted him with how high it had climbed already. 

“Oh, stop that,” Jonah said, tugging at Ben’s arm to get his attention and kissing his lips. “A little rest here and there won’t kill you. Quite the opposite, actually.” 

Ben supposed Jonah was right, even if it still didn’t sit right with him. “How’s the roof going?”

Jonah scowled a little. “I swear, that roof is almost as stubborn as you.” He cracked a grin at Ben’s indignant protest. “But! I’ve made some progress, and expect I’ll be done by the end of the week. Come now, let’s get you some breakfast. Up you get, get dressed.”

Ben allowed Jonah to pull him from the bed, and dressed himself. The two went down to the quiet bar, where Dora was wiping down a table.

“Afternoon,” she said.

Ben winced a little. “Ah- yes, afternoon.” 

Dora shook her head at him. “Working too hard, you are. There’s some leftovers from breakfast over there. Jonah set it aside for you.”

Ben gratefully dug into the food, not realizing how hungry he was until he smelled the food. It was cold, but tasty nonetheless. 

Jonah wandered over to Dora to chat, and she promptly put him to work cleaning. Ben watched them as he ate, trying to decide which tasks he’d tackle today. There was a bookshelf that needed repairing. Perhaps he’d start with that to let his sore muscles rest after all the work yesterday.

The doors to the bar opened, and Ben kept his focus on his food. If it was around noon, it would be normal for some of the regulars to come for an afternoon ale. 

It was Jonah’s quiet gasp and the sudden tenseness of the room that caused Ben to turn.

He froze. In the doorway stood Stephen Day, Lord Crane, and Jenny Saint. Ben went rigid with tension. Were they here for Jonah? No, no, he wouldn’t let them, he’d fight them, he’d-

“You bloody headache,” Jenny said, grinning broadly at Jonah. “Race?”

“First to the docks,” Jonah said, matching her grin.

The two had bolted out of the doors before anyone could say anything. Ben’s mouth opened, and he forced it closed with some effort. He slowly shook his head.

But then he shot a weary look to where Stephen and Crane were still lingering in the doorway. Dora had resumed wiping the tables, but she watched them with suspicion. 

“We are not here by choice. Believe me,” Crane said, breaking the tense silence. “Saint insisted on coming to see that wretched- oh, what did you call him- imp.”

“For God’s sake, Lucien,” Stephen said, sounding exhausted. He looked to Ben. “We were in a neighboring town with the Golds for some business.”

“You said you were retired,” Ben said, still on edge. This man had been planning to hobble Jonah. They may have ended on nonhostile terms, but he still didn’t like them showing up here so suddenly.

“I am,” Stephen said with a nod. “But Esther requested my help, and Jenny wanted to come along to see Pastern.”

“Can’t fathom why,” Crane said.

“We’ll be gone once Jenny’s done here,” Stephen assured. “May we sit while we wait?”

Dora gestured to the nearest table. Ben pushed his food away, his appetite gone. It was entirely possible they were here just so Jenny could see Jonah. The two had struck up a strange friendship, after all, and communication was limited since neither of them could read or write. 

But Ben had to stay on guard. Jonah was too important not to. 

Ben got up and began to clean his plate as Stephen and Crane fell into a conversation with each other. Ben resumed his seat at the bar, resigning himself to keep an eye on Jonah until this lot left. 

It was a bit before Jonah and Jenny returned to the Green Man, their faces flushed and their hair and clothing windswept. Both of them had bright eyes as they bantered back and forth.

“-got there first-”

“-you bloody didn’t, Pastern, you lying little-”

“-just can’t accept you lost-”

“-faster than you-”

Despite his resolve to remain vigilant in the presence of Stephen and Crane, Ben found his eyes locking on Jonah and a small smile playing at his lips. His Jonah, alight with joy. 

“I won, Ben, I beat her there,” Jonah announced as he got closer.

Jenny scoffed. “Like hell.” At Dora’s look, Jenny flushed and added a quick, “Sorry, ma’am.” 

“Right, are you done making a spectacle of being airborne?” Crane asked Jenny. “Let’s hope there were no travelers you’ve just frightened horribly.”

“We was careful, Lord Crane,” Jenny said, which was obviously a lie considering they’d been sprinting across the open air of the town.

“I’m quite sure you were,” Crane said with little conviction. “I’d like to head out to a place with coffee and locals who don’t look ready to take my head off.”

“Given what I’ve seen you do, it’s not your head you should worry about,” Jonah said. Despite his words, he seemed at ease, leaning against the bar next to Ben. 

Before Crane could respond to that, Agnes came prancing into the room. She seemed momentarily surprised to see Crane, Stephen, and Jenny there, but shrugged it off quick enough and continued on her way to Ben and Jonah.

“Ben! I found this one. Read it to us?” she asked, thrusting a book into his hands. 

Jonah peered at it, the letters incomprehensible as they danced across the page. “What is it?”

Ben shook his head as he opened it and flipped through the pages. “Nothing I’ve ever heard of. Seems interesting enough, though. Sure, Agnes, we’ll read it after dinner.”

“Dinner?” The girl pouted. “Why not now?”

“Agnes, don’t give him any lip, girl!” Dora said.

“I’ve repairs to make for your mother,” Ben said, lightly tugging on her hair until she relented with a smile. “After dinner, I promise.” 

“Are you off, then?” Jonah asked Jenny, looking a touch disappointed. “That was quick. Why not stay for lunch? Then we can race again, and Bethany and Aaron can judge who gets there first.” 

“Can we, Mr. D?” Jenny asked Stephen, looking hopeful. Crane looked rather miserable, but Jenny paid him no mind.

“I suppose,” Stephen said. “But we have to be back by dinner, or Esther will have our necks.”

Dora seemed to recall how much Crane had paid them for the trouble they’d caused last time, and gave a reluctant nod. “Bethany should have something ready to eat.”

It was a few minutes before they were all settled with a meal. Jonah seated himself beside Ben, Agnes running off to help her mother clean. Jonah offered Ben a bite of his lunch, but Ben shook his head.

“No, thanks. I just ate,” Ben reminded him. 

He felt a little groggy, like he hadn’t quite woken up. The meal had only served to make him feel even more prepared for a nap, despite how late he’d slept.

Jonah shifted closer to Ben, so their legs pressed together. “You alright, Ben?”

“Just tired,” Ben assured. “As ridiculous as that sounds.”

“I don’t think it sounds ridiculous,” Jonah said. “I think you’ve been working too hard, is all. Let’s go sit out by the water tomorrow, in that hole in the cliff.” He smiled. “Please, Ben, it’ll be great. A day to relax. Just us.”

“Alright, but just know it takes ten years off my life every time I leap off that bloody cliff,” Ben said, brushing his hand over Jonah’s. They both knew Ben would jump off the cliff without hesitation, trusting Jonah to catch him and keep him safe.

Jonah glowed with the knowledge. “Excellent. I’ll get an early start on that roof, and then we can head to the cliff right after breakfast. Breakfast that you don’t take at lunchtime, I might add.”

“No staying up late tonight,” Ben promised. He felt too tired to attempt it, anyways. 

Ben looked over as Stephen rose from his table. Crane looked distinctly unhappy as Jenny stood as well.

“Come on, Mr. D, I’ll show ya,” Jenny was saying. She noticed Jonah and Ben looking and gave Jonah a little grin. “I’m goin’ to show him that kicking thing you showed me.”

“Kicking thing?” Ben asked.

“Ah- it’s nothing,” Jonah said. “Just some…” He made some odd gestures with his hands, which Ben figured were supposed to represent a kicking motion in the air, but which looked more like nonsense. “Quite simple.”

“Quite,” Ben said dryly. 

“I’ll just be here, then,” Crane said.

“Yes, you’re doing quite a fine job of being there,” Stephen said. “Keep at it. We’ll be back shortly.”

He and Jenny left. Crane moodily picked at his lunch, and Ben didn’t bother to offer conversation. He instead turned back to Jonah, reaching out under the bar and lightly squeezing Jonah’s thigh, just for the contact. Jonah’s resulting smile was wide, and dragged one out of Ben. 

The doors opened and Ben looked up, wondering if Stephen and Jenny had returned already. But no, it was four men Ben didn’t recognize. Not from the town, then. He and Jonah had become well acquainted with the residents here. 

“Yes?” Dora asked them.

“Just here for a drink, ma’am,” one of them said.

“Jonah,” Dora said, gesturing to the bar.

Jonah got up and slid around to the other side of the bar. Two of the men came to the bar, while the other two searched for a table.

Ben turned to grab Jonah’s abandoned meal and move it, but froze as something pressed against the base of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jonah go rigid, expression a mixture of horror and fury.

“Agnes!” 

That same horror and fury were in Dora’s words as she cried out. Ben started to turn his head, but the revolver was pressed even harder against his neck.

“Don’t move,” the man behind him said.

The man gripped the back of Ben’s shirt and yanked him to his feet. Ben stumbled, but the revolver stayed firmly pressed to his neck.

“If you harm either of them, I’ll kill you,” Jonah snarled.

The man tapped the revolver against Ben’s neck. “You ain’t the one making threats ‘round here. Shut your mouth and don’t move.”

The man backed away, dragging Ben with him. Ben was finally turned enough to see the rest of the room, and his blood turned to ice in his veins.

Another man was backing up with a revolver pressed to Agnes’s neck, and tears slid down the little girl’s cheeks as she looked desperately to her mother. One of the men was standing next to Crane, having grabbed the fire poker as a weapon. The final man stood at the bar, facing Jonah with no weapon.

“Let’s make this quick an’ painless, eh?” the one at the bar said. “You give us all money and valuables you have, and we’ll be on our way. You try anything, and we start by blowing that man’s head off, just so the little girl know what’s coming.” 

“Bastard,” Jonah snarled, and the air was thick with tension, like it had been that day he and Stephen had nearly faced off. 

Crane seemed at ease despite the situation. “Gentlemen, if I may.” He patted his pocket. “I’ll pay you to leave, because frankly, the odor of this beast beside me is sickening and it is worth the cost to make it disappear.” 

The man glared and swung the poker at Crane. Crane reached up with a surprisingly quick hand to grab it, giving only the slightest wince as it collided with his palm.

“I’m not sure if you’ve had a proper look around, but my coat is worth more than this entire building,” Crane said. “You are wasting your time, and mine. You’re angering a man who once tried to literally rip me in half. And while I am not particularly fond of children, I don’t believe it’s polite to frighten a small, defenseless girl.” 

Crane pried the poker from the man’s hand, and Ben let out a surprised yelp as he was roughly shoved to his knees. The gun was pressed against his neck so hard that he was sure it would bruise.

“Oi, drop it,” the man behind Ben snarled. “Or I blow his head off right bloody now.”

“Crane,” Jonah snapped. 

Crane dropped the poker to the floor and crossed his ankles. “Very well. Then proceed to rob this bar for the meager amount it’s worth. My offer has been rescinded.” 

Crane met Ben’s eyes and flicked his gaze to the door. He was trying to buy them time until Stephen and Jenny returned. Three practitioners should be able to disarm the two biggest threats in the room without Ben or Agnes losing their heads. 

“Jonah, just do what they ask,” Ben said, catching Jonah’s gaze and also looking to the door to clue him in. 

Jonah gave a reluctant nod. He began gathering the little funds they had behind the bar.

Ben tried to think. They couldn’t rely on Stephen and Jenny coming back in time, because there was always a chance they wouldn’t make it. And Jonah might be strong, but Ben and Agnes were being held hostage on opposite sides of the room, which would make it hard for Jonah to save them. If he made a move, he’d have to rescue them simultaneously or risk one of them being shot. 

Crane was in the middle of the room and being watched carefully now, the man having retrieved the poker from the floor. The way he eyed Crane told Ben that they had every intention of attempting to rob him before leaving. 

But what could Ben do? If he fought back, Agnes could be shot. 

He squeezed his eyes shut briefly. They couldn’t rely on Stephen and Jenny. Not when Agnes was at risk. He wouldn’t let them harm her, no matter what it cost. 

But could he ask that of Jonah? Could he really ask Jonah, his Jonah, to sacrifice Ben for Agnes?

Ben heard Agnes whimper. He had to ask that of Jonah. 

When he opened his eyes, Jonah was looking to him while he gathered the money. Jonah forced a reassuring smile, despite the faint tremble of his hands.

Ben flicked his gaze to Agnes. The smile slipped from Jonah’s face. 

“Save her,” Ben mouthed, eyes pleading. “Her, not me.” 

Jonah froze. The man leaning against the bar smacked his hand down on it hard enough to startle Jonah.

“Hurry it up,” he said impatiently. “And don’t get any ideas, or…” He jerked his head in Ben’s direction.

The man keeping Ben at gunpoint pulled the revolver away. Before Ben had a chance to react to that, the revolver whipped him in the side of the head.

His vision wavered as Jonah cried his name and Agnes began to cry harder. Ben slumped forward a little as something warm leaked down his face.

The revolver was placed back against his neck, and the man yanked his collar until he was upright again. He blinked, trying to clear the dark spots from his vision, feeling dazed.

“Ben!” Jonah’s frantic voice broke through the fog circling his mind and he lifted his head, wincing.

“Jonah, please,” Ben said, and hoped Jonah would save Agnes. 

“Here’s your bloody money,” Jonah said furiously, throwing it at the man on the bar.

“Nuh.” The man shook his head and gestured to Ben. Ben grit his teeth, but a whimper still escaped as he was struck, this time in the cheek. 

“Christ, stop!” Jonah said. “I’m going to kill you for hurting him, you fuckers.”

“You, fancy fella. All your money and valuables, or we break the lad’s hands, nice and irreparable,” the bar one said, ignoring Jonah.

“I believe I said I rescinded my offer,” Crane said.

“Crane, just do it,” Jonah said anxiously, gaze darting to Ben. 

“Pastern, will you ever shut your mouth?” Crane said with a sigh, but he rose slowly. He began to empty his pockets, taking as much time as he could to do so without arousing suspicion. He pointed at Agnes. “You know, you certainly could’ve done this without threatening that child over there. I’d like to think I present a greater threat than a small girl.” 

His voice had risen, and Ben thought he might actually be angry. But then he saw movement at the window, and relief flooded him. Crane was letting them know Agnes was being held hostage on the other side of the room. Stephen and Jenny were here. 

“Shut it and empty your pockets,” the man with the poker said, whacking Crane with it.

Crane winced, but seemed otherwise only mildly irritated at the blow. “I am emptying my pockets as we speak. That was unpleasant and unnecessary, you thoughtless fucking brute. Pardon my language, ma’am.” 

The man with the poker geared up to strike Crane again when the window suddenly burst.

Jenny dashed in, kicking the head of the man threatening Agnes, while Stephen used his magic to send the small girl flying out of the way. The man shot, but the shot struck the wall, nowhere near any of them. Dora ran for Agnes, scooping her from the ground and darting behind the bar for cover.

“Ben!” Jonah said, leaping to the air. “Move! Move, dammit!”

Ben’s head still ached, but he knew he needed to move before he lost his head. He threw himself to the side just as the shot rang out.

A searing pain tore through Ben, and he heard a loud noise. His muddled mind took a long moment to decipher it as Ben screaming. 

“Ben!” 

Jonah’s scream pierced his ears as he hit the ground, hard. He curled in on himself, the pain agonizing.

Hands touched him, and Ben tried wildly to fight them off. His arms were carefully restrained.

“It’s me, Ben, it’s me. God.  _ God _ . Stop moving, you’re making it worse.” Jonah sounded panicked. He cleared his throat, pulling off his coat and pressing it to Ben’s wound. Ben cried out in pain, and Jonah flinched. “Christ, Ben, my Ben, I’m so sorry. I have to. Oh, Ben.” He cleared his throat again, tears choking his words. “It’s alright, lover. It’s alright. You’ll be fine. I’ve got you. I swear it.” 

But there was so much blood. Jonah put as much pressure as he could on the wound, the bloodstain spreading over his coat. Ben panted on the ground as the fight exploded around them. 

Jonah tried to shield Ben’s body with his own. Crane had taken the poker from his guard again, and had evidently beaten the man mercilessly with it. Jenny had knocked Agnes’s guard unconscious. The man by the bar was now slumped unconscious over it, though Jonah wasn’t sure whose work that was. That left…

He heard a yell from directly behind him and turned in time to see Ben’s attacker go flying into the wall. Stephen stormed over, kicking the gun from the man and raising his hand.

“No!” Jonah said. “No, he’s mine. That fucker is mine, Day.”

Stephen reluctantly lowered his hands, and settled for kicking the man hard enough to send him sprawled, unmoving, to the floor. “Very well. Spenser?”

“He’s…” Jonah swallowed hard. “I don’t know what to do. Help me. Help him. Please.” 

Stephen knelt beside Jonah and hissed a curse under his breath as he looked at the blood. He hissed another one as he pried Jonah’s hands away to get a look at the wound.

“Jenny,” he said. “Run ahead to Dan. Tell him Spenser was shot, and we’re on our way. Lucien, go have the townspeople prepare a carriage to take us immediately. Mrs. Linney, take your daughter somewhere safe. We’ll send someone to collect these brutes.” 

Dora stood, clutching Agnes to herself and looking anxiously to Ben. “Is he alright?”

“Now, Mrs. Linney. It’s best if she’s not here,” Stephen said, tipping his head towards Agnes. 

Dora hesitated before hurrying out with Agnes. Stephen had taken over applying pressure to Ben’s wound as Jenny and Crane left. Jonah’s hands felt useless, so he used one to brush through Ben’s hair and the other to hold his shoulder.

“Ben, my Ben,” he whispered shakily, and forced a smile. “You’ll be alright, you will. We’ll get you fixed up and head to the cliffs tomorrow, and that’s the truth, it is.”

Ben forced his eyes open, panting as the pain gripped him. “Jonah,” he croaked, hand reaching uselessly.

Jonah gripped it, squeezing it tight. He pressed a kiss to Ben’s knuckles. “Here, right here. Always right beside you, Ben.” 

“Jonah,” Ben whispered, and closed his eyes again. He gave a weak twitch of his fingers against Jonah’s hand.

“Ben, no, keep your eyes open,” Jonah pleaded. “Ben? Ben, please. Please open your eyes.”

Ben didn’t.

“Stephen,” Crane said from the door. “They’ve readied transportation for him.”

“Help me get him in. Then you stay here to keep an eye on them in case they wake up,” Stephen said. “Pastern, you should-”

“I’m going with Ben,” Jonah said firmly.

Stephen lowered his voice. “It’s bad, Pastern. I can’t promise Dan can heal him.”

“I’m staying with him,” Jonah said. “I promised him I’d never leave him again, and I meant it.”

“Very well. Lucien?” Stephen said.

Crane came over and between the three of them, they lifted Ben. Ben cried out weakly as he was moved, and Jonah’s heart squeezed at the sound. His Ben, in pain. 

They got Ben to the carriage, driven by a concerned local who occasionally came to the bar for ale and conversation. Stephen hushed his questions and ordered him to drive, directing him as the carriage rattled away from the Green Man. 

Jonah had Ben’s head cradled in his lap, still brushing his fingers through Ben’s hair. Ben was sweating, his body jerking with pain as the carriage moved along unsteadily. His breathing was harsh, his face alarmingly pale. 

“You’ll be okay,” Jonah said, his stomach twisting at the sight of Ben. Ben, who’d smiled at him just before those bastards entered the bar. “You’ll recover and we’ll get you home so you can read that book to me and Agnes. Then we’ll go to bed early, and head to the cliffs in the morning. I won’t even work on Mrs. Tapley’s roof tomorrow, Ben. I won’t. We’ll go straight to the cliffs and bring lunch so we can spend the whole day there.”

As his babbling finally slowed, Jonah realized with horror that Ben’s breathing was shallow now. He gripped Ben’s hand tightly.

“Ben?” he said. He’d never felt so helpless in his whole life. All the magic in him, and he couldn’t even make any use of it to save the man he loved. “Ben, stay with me. I promised to stay with you. You have to do the same. You have to. Please, Ben. Please.” 

Ben’s grip on his hand had gone slack. Jonah wasn’t aware there were tears in his eyes until one splashed against Ben’s cheek.

“Ben, my Ben,” he whispered, over and over, because he didn’t know what else to say. 

There was nothing for him without Ben. There would be no joy in windwalking knowing that he could never bring Ben into the air with him again. No sense of home in a bed without Ben. No point in the future if that future didn’t include Ben. 

“Ben, my Ben.” 

Stephen was quiet on the trip, aside from giving directions. He just held Jonah’s coat to Ben’s wound. Jonah was grateful for that; his hands were shaking too badly to do it himself.

Finally, the carriage jerked to a stop. A small whimper of pain slipped past Ben’s lips, but he didn’t wake. Stephen pushed the door open, where Esther was waiting for them. He and Jonah carefully maneuvered Ben out of the carriage.

“Jenny and Merrick have gone to help Crane restrain the attackers,” Esther said as they hurried inside the building they’d stopped at. “Magic?”

Stephen shook his head. “Just a poorly placed and timed robbery. I suspect they concussed Spenser here, because he wasn’t able to move well enough to avoid being shot.”

“It wasn’t his fault,” Jonah said angrily.

“I wasn’t implying it was. I was implying that Spenser was a policeman, and would’ve been quick and careful had he been at full capacity,” Stephen said.

“Here,” a man called from one of the rooms.

They went into it, and a man that Jonah vaguely recognized as Dan Gold gestured to a bed in the room. They lowered Ben onto it, and Dan immediately bent over him, pressing his hands against him and checking his wound as Stephen pried the coat away.

There was so much blood. Jonah held Ben’s hand tighter. 

Dan’s brow furrowed in frustration, and Jonah’s heart sank. Not Ben. Not his Ben.

“Can you save him?” Jonah asked, and would’ve felt embarrassed at how desperate he sounded if Ben weren’t bleeding out beside him.

“I...can try,” Dan said, which was not promising. He glanced from Stephen to Jonah to Esther. “Steph, you and Pastern leave, please.”

“I won’t,” Jonah said. “I won’t leave Ben.”

“Jonah,” Stephen said, his voice quiet. “Please, we’ll wait right outside. Dan needs to be fully focused on Ben. He can’t do that with you here.”

Jonah felt torn, but he knew Stephen was right. He knelt beside Ben, cupping Ben’s cheek in his hand and pressing his forehead to Ben’s. 

“Ben, my Ben. I stayed. Now it’s your turn,” he whispered.

He stood up. Forcing himself to let go of Ben’s hand was even more painful than leaving Ben to be discovered in the carriage so long ago. Stephen put a hand on his shoulder and guided him out of the room, the door closing as they stepped out.

Jonah sank to the ground, back pressed to the wall. He buried his face in his hands, body trembling. He wanted to scream, he wanted to sob, he wanted to do something. 

But there was nothing. He’d promised to keep Ben safe, and he’d failed. He’d let Ben down yet again. 

He could’ve done something. If he’d been a better practitioner, he could’ve saved Agnes and Ben. What good was his gift if he couldn’t even use it to protect the people he loved? 

What good was he if he couldn’t keep Ben safe?

“You know, when you tore that picture of Lucien, it felt like the world stopped,” Stephen said. “It...hurt. Everything hurt. I didn’t know I could hurt so much.”

As if Jonah didn’t feel miserable enough already. He didn’t lift his head as he said, “I needed to know Ben was safe.”

“To be honest with you, I think you’re still a bloody bastard, Jonah Pastern. But Spenser seems a decent fellow, and I hope he makes it through this. I think he’s almost made you a decent man. I think the world would be a worse-off place without him in it. So for what my hopes are worth, I hope Dan saves him,” Stephen said.

Jonah pulled his knees up to his chest, as if he could hold himself together. He couldn’t find words, so he just nodded. Stephen didn’t say anything else, but he didn’t leave Jonah either.

Time dragged by. Jonah could hear the frantic rustlings and bangings fromt he room Ben was fighting for his life in. As agonizing as the wait was, he told himself that every minute he waited was another minute Ben fought and won. 

Eventually, Crane, Merrick, and Jenny returned. Jenny looked grim, and none of them had to ask how Ben was after one look at Jonah. Instead, they all sat silently. Jonah was surprisingly grateful for the company. He couldn’t bear to be alone right now.

And if Ben was gone, he’d be alone forever.

He pressed his forehead to his knees as tears gathered in his eyes. 

They waited and waited. Jonah closed his eyes and called up memories of Ben, happy memories he could cling to and hope to recreate when Ben pulled through. Because Ben had to pull through.

He remembered Ben running through the air. The first time Jonah attended one of his rugby matches and Ben scored him a try. That first day on the cliff, holding each other and looking out at the water. 

Ben saying he loved Jonah. 

Jonah felt raw. He’d let the justiciary hobble him if it meant he could hear Ben say “I love you, Jay” just once more. He’d do anything to hear those words come from Ben’s lips.

The door opened slowly, hesitantly. Jonah picked his head up, hope clawing at his chest. It must’ve showed on his face, because Dan’s shoulders hunched at the sight. 

Bile rose in Jonah’s throat.

“He’s alive,” Dan said hastily, noticing the change in Jonah’s expression. “Alive, but not well. I’ll be extending our trip to look after him for a bit. A wound like that is at risk for infection, though I’ve stitched him up and dressed it. Cleaned it as thoroughly as I could.”

“Can I…?” Jonah couldn’t choke anymore words out.

“Just you,” Dan said. “He doesn’t need to be crowded.”

Jonah stood and wavered unsteadily. He caught himself on the wall and dragged his legs to the room. Ben needed him. 

He went into the room and Dan shut the door. Dan pushed a chair to Ben’s bedside, and Jonah collapsed into it, taking Ben’s hand into his own.

“Oh, Ben,” he whispered, tears glistening in his eyes. He pressed his face against Ben’s neck.

Ben was shirtless, the wound heavily bandaged. He was pale and smelled of sweat, though Dan appeared to have washed him down recently. His breathing wasn’t as shallow as before, but it wasn’t promising, either.

“He’ll recover, I expect. It’ll be quite the process though,” Dan warned. “He lost a lot of blood, and that wound is quite bad. It’s in a spot that’ll make it hard for him to move around until it’s well healed.”

“He’s alive.” Once the words left Jonah’s mouth, the tears left his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. “He’s alive. Ben, my Ben. Alive.”

“J...ay…”

Jonah jerked his head up. Ben’s eyes were barely open, but his gaze was on Jonah. He closed his eyes again, but his fingers gave a weak grasp at Jonah’s hand.

“My...Jay,” he wheezed out.

“I stayed, just like I said I would. Just like I said, Ben,” Jonah said, kissing Ben’s shoulder gently. “Inseparable, we are. I swear it, Ben. I’ll be right here until you’re better, and then I’ll take you home. Our home.”

Ben didn’t speak again, but he gave another weak twitch of his fingers to show he heard Jonah’s words. A faint smile was on his lips too, and then his breathing settled the slightest, and Jonah knew he was asleep.

Asleep. Alive. Ben. His Ben. 

Ben had faced gaol alone. But he would never face anything alone again. Jonah was here, and he was staying. He’d be wherever Ben was, and he’d make damn sure no one ever hurt Ben again. 

They had the bastard who’d shot Ben in custody, and Jonah would figure out what to do with him once he could think about anything other than the fact that Ben was alive. He brushed his fingers along Ben’s bruised cheek, emotions choking him again. He’d let Ben get hurt.

He’d use Ben’s recovery time to practice his magic. He’d get stronger. Not as strong as Stephen, but strong enough to protect Ben. 

“I love you, Ben Spenser,” Jonah whispered, pressing another kiss to Ben’s shoulder.

For years, all Jonah wanted to do was run. Feel the wind whipping against him as he moved along it, free and untethered. 

But now Ben’s hand was in his, holding him here, keeping him steady. He had no desire to run now. 

All he wanted to do was stay, and that’s exactly what he would do. Jonah would stay right here with his Ben, no matter what happened.

When Ben woke hours later, Jonah was right by his side, with a smile and a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out how I'd planned at all, but I had a lot of fun with it! Please let me know what you thought, and if you'd like to see more for this world (especially Jonah and Ben because god do I love those two) ^-^


End file.
